On met les voiles
by Charybde ou Scylla
Summary: L'aventure, c'est d'abord l'ouverture aux autres.


**Hello tout le monde !** **Voici un petit Os basé sur notre regretté Vogue Merry.**

 **Disclaimer** : One Piece ne m'appartient pas.

La citation servant de résumé : « L'aventure, c'est d'abord l'ouverture aux autres. » vient d'un auteur anonyme.

 _Enjoy._

* * *

La pluie. Après trois longues années la pluie tombait de nouveau sur le Royaume d'Alabasta. Enfin, elle leur était rendue. Pour le plus grand bonheur de ses habitants. Merry était soulagé et heureux d'assister aux effusions de joie de ses protecteurs occasionnels. Les Kunfu Dugongs d'Elumalu étaient si joyeux savourant la pluie que leur idole avait inconsciemment rendu au pays désertique. Merry pense à Vivi. Son pays est sauvé, ses amis ont gagné. Merry ne doute pas qu'à l'instant Vivi soit la personne la plus heureuse de GrandLine.

Les jours passent, Merry attend. Ses amis sont épuisés, il le sait alors il attend en compagnie des Dugongs. Ça lui permet de réfléchir à tout ce que lui et ses amis ont déjà accompli. Et il tente d'imaginer ce qu'il leur reste encore à découvrir. Au loin, il voit une ombre qui se découpe dans le paysage désertique endormi. À la fois familière et inconnue. Alors Merry sourit, le vent emporte son message dans une brise rassurante. _« Par ici »._ La silhouette hésite, puis s'avance vers lui. Lorsqu'il lâche une échelle de cordage, elle la saisit et se hisse à bord sans un bruit.

Quelques heures plus tard le soleil se lève sur Alabasta. La curiosité Merry s'éveille suite à l'agitation de ses petits compagnons aquatiques. Un nouveau visiteur, lui aussi étrangement familier et inconnu. Finalement, il réussi à convaincre les Kungfu Dugongs de lui laisser s'occuper du navire de leur idole. Merry est septique, mais après tout Luffy semblait bien l'apprécier. Ils ont d'ailleurs une conversation via escargophone. Merry reste méfiant mais n'a pas à se plaindre. Il vaut mieux qu'il s'échappe d'Elumalu en compagnie du travesti que de voir la marine débarquer.

Ses amis sont enfin de retour à bord. Merry est incroyablement fier d'eux. Les retrouvailles sont joyeuses mais brèves. La marine approche et Vivi et Kaloo ne sont pas là. Bonclay leur accorde l'opportunité de s'échapper. « Ce n'est qu'un au revoir ». Certes, mais il est larmoyant.

Dans la soute ou elle est cachée Nico Robin, anciennement connue sous le nom de Miss All Sunday, ne peut retenir un ricanement. L'agitation qui règne sur le pont la fait sourire. Bizarrement, elle qui se méfie de tout, n'a cette fois aucun doute sur les motivations de Mr 2. Ce débordement de bons sentiments la fait sourire, _quelle naiveté._

Merry n'apprécie pas cette moquerie. Alors il décide de le faire savoir. Il envoie une de ses poulies en bois cogner légèrement contre le crane de l'archéologue. Cette dernière fait volte face avec rapidité, elle ne peut masquer sa surprise et sa frayeur. Ne remarquant personne, elle comprend vite qu'elle n'est pas repérée. Elle masse la légère bosse apparue sur son crane tout en restant sur ses gardes. Pendant un instant elle éprouve une drôle de sensation, celle d'être une enfant prise en faute la main dans le sac de confiserie... _Etrange ..._ Merry est satisfait.

Cependant il n'a pas l'occasion de se réjouir. La marine les a pris pour cible. Il résiste, reste fier et continue d'avancer malgré les harpons qui l'assaillent, et les brêches piteusement rebouchées par Ussop et Chopper. Merry est touché par la dévotion du snipper, les réparations ne sont pas grandioses mais il s'en contentera. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté Ussop n'est pas charpentier, ce n'est qu'un rafistolage précaire, tout le monde le sait. Pour l'instant Merry n'échangerait contre rien au monde ce bricolage attentionné, pas même contre l'expertise du meilleur des charpentiers. Ussop et Chopper ont fait du bon travail, il rejoindra le point de rendez-vous fixé pour Vivi. Merry s'élance , le vent fait vibrer ses voiles, l'emporte loin du Cygne et laisse retentir des « au revoir » reconnaissants. Et maintenant, Merry écoute les directives de Nami. _Allons chercher Vivi …_

Il le savait Merry, que Vivi tenait trop à son pays pour poursuivre l'aventure. Il le savait. Il se rappelait toutes ces nuits ,ou la princesse était restée éveillée, morte d'angoisse pour sa patrie. Ces nuits là, il était le seul témoin de son chagrin, et de sa peur . Car c'est vrai Merry le savait ,Vivi avait peur. Non pas pour elle, mais peur d'échouer , de ne pas parvenir à sauver son royaume. Mais surtout elle avait peur pour ses amis, qui lui avaient confiés leur vie en lui accordant de l'aide. Alors ces nuits-là Merry faisait tout pour délester Vivi de sa peine, il la berçait au son reposant des vagues. Et il était heureux de la voir s'endormir aussi facilement quand il s'appliquait à soulager sa peine.

Même si l'aventure de Vivi s'achève ici, Merry sait qu'il a vu naître une profonde amitié. Les adieux se font silencieux. La marine est proche, trop proche. Ce sont des adieux larmoyants mais également porteurs d'espoir de futurs retrouvailles. Merry fend les flots, disparaît dans l'horizon mais à sa poupe ses compagnons arborent fièrement leur emblème. Tout comme Vivi et Kaloo restés sur leur terre natale, leur chère patrie émue par le discours de sa princesse. Personne ne le sait, personne ne l'a vu mais Merry a aussi pleuré ce jour là. Ému par ce discours , Merry était fier, lui aussi , de brandir aux quatre vents cette croix de Pirate sur son étendard.

L'aventure de Vivi, c'était une belle aventure. Il en restait plein d'autre à découvrir. Et puis Merry en était sur même si des amis restent à quais, d'autres attendent sur les mers. Il en a même laissé l'un d'entre eux se hisser clandestinement à bord. Et ça, c'est le début d'une nouvelle aventure...

* * *

Review ?


End file.
